


Remember

by St_Salieri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayers in the distant future want to learn about Buffy.  Spike teaches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

 

Every few years they sought him out. They came to him in twos and threes, huddled together in awe. They came, as eager and gangly as puppies, the power they didn't yet fully know how to wield shining through them.

"You're him, aren't you?" they'd ask, looking up at him with bright faces and wide eyes. "You're Spike."

Every year they looked younger and younger, these little girls made of sugar and spice and spines of steel.

"Tell us about Her," they'd beg. "We want to know. Tell us about the First."

It wasn't right that they should ask him, but it was his penance to remember and to speak. He was the only one left who could. The books that told of her exploits, the dusty chronicles that described her history, couldn't come near to the heart of her. As long as he existed, she lived still in the world.

Sometimes he wanted to hide away and keep her all to himself. He was afraid that the passage of time would cause her memory to fade. But then he remembered the moment when she offered her power freely to the world and changed it forever. She gave herself to them, and to him - _I love you_ \- and he could do no less.

As time passed, he realized that the more he gave her away, the more strongly she remained alive in him.

"Will you tell us?" they'd ask. "Will you tell us about the Slayer?"

"No," he'd say. "But I will tell you about the woman I loved."


End file.
